weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ningee
Appearance Ningee just looks like a normal Ninji but with a Weegee face put on him because of his origin as a Fakegee. He wears two red buttons and some footie pajamas(?). Personality Ningee is a very sadistic and psychopathic person to the point where he is almost beyond redemption. To pretty much everyone he meets or knows, he acts selfishly, indignantly, and petty. Though, through all of it, he considers himself to be a perfectly good guy, just emphasizing his insanity even more. Powers *Martial Arts: Ningee, being part of a ninja species, is naturally a well-honed martial artist. *Cloning Doppelganger Technique: This ability of his allows him to create numerous clones of himself all maintaining his same, normal base power. So if he spawns 10 clones, his power level of 70,000 x 10 makes his power level. He has a limit to how many clones he can spawn. *Shadow Blade Formation: He concentrates all his insanity into one shadowy aura and forms it into any kind of bladed weapon, ranging from shurikens to katanas, scimitars to switchblades, etc. *Ningee Buster: He launches a full-power, purple beam wave with the power to destroy a universe. Using this technique slightly drains him. *For list of gained abilities upon transforming into Super Glitch Ningee, look here. Story Backstory Ningee was one of the Fakegees to have been created by Fakegee and Kezaneegee for the Fakegee Union on the Trolliverse Isles. During his creation, their attempts to make him the ultimate fighting machine went wrong and he ultimately ended up just being an insane foot soldier unfortunately. Time with the Fakegee Union As an originating member of the Fakegee Union, Ningee joined Fakegee in the United 'Gees Galaxy and began to protest the mistreatment of Fakegees. Upon the rise of the Fakegee Civil War, Ningee fought alongside his other Fakegees and killed many Weegee Clones and Malleo Clones. This gained him a reputation among the lower-tier soldiers of Weegee's Army as "The Insane Doppelganger Whirlwind". Despite his and the other Fakegees' efforts however, Weegee's Army wiped out many of the Fakegees and almost brought their race to extinction. But alas, they won upon a miracle and peace came between the two forces. With Weegee now in-charge of the Fakegee Union, Ningee lived in peace for about 5 years until the unthinkable happened and Fakegee was assassinated by the truly evil John Weegee Booth. Even with the position of ruler now falling on Kezaneegee, Ningee was still salty about Fakegee's death. That said, he tracked down John Weegee Booth to Magna's Galaxy and, with Magna Weegeepede's permission, killed John Weegee Booth off in vengeance for Fakegee. After having gone on his manhunt for John Weegee Booth, Ningee returned to find the Fakegee Union trying to take over the United Gees' Galaxy in the midst of the Great Fakegee Brawl (A.K.A. the Binary War). Loyal to his people, he joined the fight against Weegee's Army once again. Despite the mass chaos, Ningee got in many kills once again. However, upon seeing many of his fellow Fakegees starting to give up, he launched one final attack all by himself after having created an army of clones of himself. Despite this, he was ultimately stopped by Fortran. With no other choice but to retreat or die, he obviously retreated, showing some of his very scarce sanity in the process. Once he'd recovered from the injuries he'd gone through, he had heard of Xalleo forming the Fakealleo Union and declaring war on the Fakegee Union, thus starting the Fakegee War. This angered him, and he played a key role in many of the Fakegee Union's victories throughout the beginning half of the war. However, by the latter half of the war, he had begun to grow weary of whether or not he should stay in the Fakegee Union. Though all of his thinking came to a close once Xalleo reunited the Fakealleo Union with the Fakegee Union, where he then regained confidence in the group he'd been in for so long. However, this was about to change, as the end of the Fakegee Union was coming very shortly. Fall of the Fakegee Union and Recuperation Osama Bin Weegee soon came to the United Gees' Galaxy to declare war on Weegee, and he was coming to the Fakegee Union to ask for assistance. While many of his old allies were gonna go against Osama Bin Weegee, Ningee himself decided to join up with him and become an unofficial follower of The Anti-Weegee Alliance. As the war raged on for many years, Ningee proved useful in dismantling the Fakegee Confederacy during Fakegee War III. When Weegee created the League of Weegees in response to the crimes of the Anti-Weegee Alliance, Ningee went on a killing spree thus taking out many of it's members. These actions put him on Weegee's list of wanted enemies. After many years and years, Weegee and his forces finally managed to take out/destroy the Anti-Weegee Alliance and Ningee was forced to flee to the Bootleg Galaxy where he lives to this day. With no other groups to join, he became a member of the Union of the Outcasts. Once the Union of the Outcasts conjoined with the Fakegee Legion to form the Second Fakegee Union, Ningee began to lay low and start plotting his vengeance on Weegee and his forces. While camping out there, his incompatible DNA merged with the bootlegged environment and he gained the new transformation Super Glitch form. Trivia *1. Ningee is one of Weegee's greatest looming threats. As of the moment, he is only a small, minor character in the grand scheme of things. However, with all of Ningee's plotting and scheming for revenge on Weegee, it is only a matter of time before Ningee threatens Weegeekind. *2. Ningee was actually the second creation of Fakegee and Kezaneegee, preceded only by Leegee. *3. Despite his weakness as a solo character, by using his cloning technique he can easily overpower stronger characters. His Super Glitch form allows him to fight characters 10x stronger than him for some time before tiring out. Category:Artificial Fakegees Category:Insane Characters Category:Fakegee Soldiers Category:Anti-Weegee Alliance Category:Second Fakegee Union Category:Minor Threats to Weegeekind Category:Ugly Category:Guys who want to conquer the entire Multiverse Category:Early Fakegees Category:Semi-Recolors Category:Annoying Losers